A Hot Day
by Kuroikomadori
Summary: RenxHao. A sizzling day helps Ren and Hao get rid of their lustful feelings. Please review all comments are welcome


**Disclaimer – I don't own Shaman King or any of its characters (unfortunately)** A Hot Day RenHao 

The sun was pounding recklessly on their skin as they sat on the sofa. They had all windows open and every electric fan was working but they were still boiling. Hao was so hot that he was wearing his hair up. Ren's was down and wet as he had taken an ice cold shower but as soon as he stepped out he felt the stuffy heat all over again. He laid on his bed only wearing a towel. He rested a hand on his forehead as he closed his eyes. He was dozing off but his view suddenly went darker. He opened his eyes and saw Hao watching him. Ren instantly blushed and Hao only smiled as he saw Ren's cheeks go a deep red. Ren sat up with his golden eyes reflecting Hao's cheekiness in his "hi. Does that help?" Hao asked

"No. Have you heard of knocking?"

"Yeah" Hao then sat on the edge of the bed and took of his t-shirt hoping it would help him cool down "but if I had knocked then I wouldn't have been able to see your face turn red" he continued looking at Ren still with a smile. Ren just glared at him before lying back down. He didn't care that Hao had seen him like that now. All he wanted to do was go to sleep. Hao felt the same so he laid down as well.

A couple of hours later Hao opened his eyes feeling a little more refreshed. The sun had gone down so only a calm orange light glowed. The windows were still open letting in a breeze that cut through the stuffiness of the air. Hao turned the fan off because of the noise it was making. He looked over to Ren, who was still sleeping, and smiled. To him Ren looked so tranquil. Nothing like when he was awake or angry. Hao went on his knees right next to Ren's leg. His smile only got bigger as he scanned Ren's muscular body. It was perfect, each and every muscle looking as if they had been carved from a god. Hao placed a hand each side of Ren's head and leaned over him before putting his leg over. He leaned closer with passion in his eyes but he stopped when he saw Ren moving. Ren lightly gripped Hao's arms and opened his eyes. This time Hao blushed (only a little) as Ren looked at him.

To Hao's surprise Ren didn't shout at him in anger or try to throw him off. Instead he tightened his grip and lifted his torso up until their lips met. Hao didn't hesitate to kiss back. He deepened the kiss, as his skin got hotter. He pushed Ren down and put his hands on Ren's shoulders. He rubbed his tongue along Ren's bottom lip asking for access and Ren applied. As Hao ran his tongue over every inch of Ren's mouth Ren couldn't help but groan in happiness into Hao's. Hao smiled whilst trailing his lips down to his neck. He nipped and sucked at Ren's neck casing Ren to whimper his name in pleasure. Hao pressed his body against Ren as he slid his hands further south. Ren had his arms wrapped tightly around Hao's neck as his groans got slightly louder. Hao pulled at the towel Ren was wearing and kept tugging at it until it finally came off. He then pulled it out from beneath them and chucked it onto the floor. Ren loosened his grip as Hao began to trail kisses down his chest.

Ren suddenly felt venerable as Hao stopped. His face was hovering over Ren's most sensitive area and his eyes were only burning with lust. He licked the top of Ren's member making Ren go tense. He then put his hands on Ren's legs and licked again but this time he wrapped his tongue around it. He started to retract it back making Ren groan yet again except louder. Hao smiled and then licked it again except faster. He kept doing this until Ren managed to pull himself in a sitting position "please" he panted through heavy breaths "stop…teasing" he continued. Hao went onto his knees as he put his hand around Ren's member. He put his lips to Ren's as he began to pump Ren's member slowly. Ren made a small sound as he arched his back and wrapped his legs around Hao's body. Hao went down to Ren's neck again and began to give him another love-bite. He kept his hand going feeling Ren getting harder and harder with every stroke. To him it was pleasure hearing Ren calling his name louder but he couldn't wait to hear him yelling his name out. Hao went down to the sensitive area again and this time put the tip of it in his mouth. He circled it with his tongue as he put more in inch by inch. Ren's legs tightened around Hao as his grip on the bed cover increased. Hao could feel that Ren was bursting so with one sweep he got all of it in his mouth. He then pulled his head back again. He kept doing this getting faster and harder whilst stroking it with his tongue. Ren arched his back as he lightly held the back of Hao's head. He then held Hao's head in a certain position and came. It poured into Hao's mouth making him close his eyes in joy. He heard Ren shouting his name out as loud as he could. Once it was all out Hao remained in that position and sucked a little to get every drop out. Ren closed his eyes tightly as it was starting to hurt. He then pulled Hao off of him. Hao looked up at him licking his lips "tasty" he commented. Ren gave a weak smile before lying back down in exhaustion.

Hao sat next to his naked lover looking at him. He stroked his face a couple of times but was surprised when Ren placed his finger in his mouth. Ren then sat up with a smile on his face. He pulled Hao's finger out of his mouth "your turn" he said before pushing Hao down and forcing his lips onto his going into a passionate snog. Whilst keeping Hao's attention Ren undone Hao's trousers before pulling them down shortly followed by his pants. He forced his tongue through the little gap of Hao's lips and ran it over every part he could, as his hands were busy. Ren gripped Hao's member tightly and began pumping it much harder than Hao did to him. Hao could defiantly feel this and groaned in Ren's mouth. Hao held the back of Ren's head and pushed him so their lips were pressed tightly together as much as possible. After a couple of minutes Ren was able to pull away and was now nearly sitting on him. Hao took deep breathes before sitting up. He was about to ask when Ren kissed him again. Ren then stopped pumping and wrapped his arms around Hao's neck. Hao put his arms around Ren's waist as Ren went onto his knees. He hovered over Hao's stiff member and then went down. Instantly he closed his eyes in pain as Hao entered him and stopped the kiss. Hao kept his eyes on Ren's face as he wriggled a bit. Ren slowly opened his eyes "I'm fine" he whispered. Ren lifted again and then went down still feeling the pain but less. He kept doing it getting faster as it became more pleasurable. A smile soon came to his face as he felt Hao gripping his member. Hao began to pump it in the same timing as Ren's movements as he closed his eyes in pleasure. Ren had his hands on Hao's shoulders to give him the extra support. He was now feeling extremely tired but he could feel himself getting hard. Hao began pumping faster as his own muscles tightened. He then felt a warm fluid cover his hand so he opened his eyes to see that Ren had come all over his stomach, partly on the bed cover and on his hand. Hao shouted Ren's name in ecstasy. He gripped Ren making sure he stayed still while he came inside. Hao looked to the ceiling breathless. Ren rested his forehead on Hao's shoulder too tired to move much more. Once a couple of seconds passed Ren got off of Hao and laid on the bed dozing off with every second. Hao looked at Ren with softness. He lightly kissed Ren on the forehead "thanks" he said before laying down, resting his head on Ren's chest. They both fell asleep feeling relieved that they had finally got them lustful feelings in the open.


End file.
